


heard it through the grapevine.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, F/F, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Erica Reyes, Pre-Poly, Sex Positive, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things Laura learns at college is that gossip spreads quickly through the dorms.  That's how, a week after she moves in, she hears from Stiles that her neighbors have no less than "a metric fuckton of sex toys." </p><p>Turns out that, for once, Stiles isn't actually that wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heard it through the grapevine.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Allison Argent installment of Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday! I kind of rushed this and I'm not super happy with it, but I hope that you enjoy! <3

Laura first hears the gossip about her neighbors from Stiles. This is completely unsurprising; ever since he first stumbled into Laura's life by way of dating her adopted sister, Stiles has been a veritable fountain of unverified rumors and (mostly benign) accusations.

"Have you met your neighbors yet?" he asks through a slurping mouthful of mediocre cafeteria spaghetti.

"Not really," Laura says with a shrug, rolling her eyes as he smears tomato sauce up his cheek. Move-in day was almost a week ago, but she's been busy ever since, unpacking and sorting out her classes and paying exorbitant amounts of money for textbooks. She's glimpsed them a few times in passing, enough to know that one of them is a willowy brunette and the other is a shorter redhead with a penchant for killer heels. She only knows their names (Allison and Lydia, respectively) because they're written on the whiteboard hanging from their door. 

"Heard anything about them?" Laura's known Stiles long enough to recognize when he's feigning casualness; his voice goes higher and he refuses to make eye contact. Sure enough, when she glances up from her soggy garlic bread, he's staring at a spot over her left shoulder.

"What have _you_ heard?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at him. Thankfully, he doesn't attempt to lie to her. Instead, his fork clatters to his plate as he leans across the table, elbows nearly resting on Laura's tray.

"Erica is in Allison's history class, so she went over there to borrow a book from her," he starts, eyes flitting rapidly back and forth. "And Erica said that there are sex toys _everywhere._ "

"Everywhere? Really?" Laura asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes, everywhere! Like on the nightstand, the bookshelf, the mantle-"

"Stiles, dorm rooms don't have mantles. _Nobody_ has a mantle anymore."

"That's not the point," Stiles groans, rolling his eyes violently. 

"Are you sure she wasn't just exaggerating?" Laura asks. "I mean, Erica has a lot of sex toys. _You_ have a lot of sex toys." 

(Laura really wishes she didn't know either of those facts, but Stiles isn't exactly quiet and she's literally tripped over one of Erica's vibrators before.)

"Yeah, but we don't have a metric fuckton of sex toys," he retorts, causing someone walking by to choke on their drink. "I mean, not for lack of trying, but some of them are _really_ expensive Laura, like-"

"Alright, shut up," she interrupts. "I do not need to know anymore about your sex life. Or Erica's." Stiles wiggles his eyebrows and attempts to steal her garlic bread and just like that, the conversation turns to some other rumor he's heard around campus. 

&.

Laura manages to keep her mind off her neighbors until she makes it back to her dorm. It's a Wednesday night and things are reasonably quiet; music is only pouring out of three of the rooms she passes and she doesn't see a single condom wrapper lying on the floor. Her hallway is even quieter; the only thing she can hear aside from her own footsteps is muffled conversation, coming from Allison and Lydia's room. Before she can talk herself out of it, she stops in front of their door. It's open just slightly, just enough for Laura to glimpse movement as someone walks by. 

"What about the black ones tonight?" 

"The fluffy ones or the metal ones?" 

As soon as she knocks on the door, she regrets it. It's none of her business, really, it isn't. On the flip side, she _has_ been thinking about adding a new toy to her own small collection for awhile now. Internet reviews just haven't been cutting it and asking Erica is _not_ an option. 

But still. This is not how she wants to get to know her neighbors. She does _not_ want to be known as that creepy girl who lives at the end of the hall.

Just as she's convinced her feet to start moving again, the door opens, revealing the tall brunette that Laura thinks _might_ be Allison. 

"Hey! You're Laura, right?" she asks, cheeks dimpling as she smiles. 

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"You have a giant bi-pride flag hanging on your door." The voice comes from behind Allison and when Laura cranes her head slightly, she can see Lydia (or at least she _thinks_ it's Lydia) sprawled on the bed under the window, wrapped in a pink satin robe that ends just above her knees. "We were curious."

"We asked around," Allison continues, smile creeping further up her cheeks. "We were actually hoping to meet you soon. What's up?"

"I hear that you know sex toys." As soon as the words come out, she wants to bash her face off the nearest wall. She's always prided herself on being better with words than her twin brother Derek, but that ability seems to have completely left her. At the very least, neither of them seem that bothered; Allison's smile grows even larger and Lydia just snorts quietly.

"Word _does_ travel fast," Lydia says, sitting up in bed. "You heard correctly."

"Was there something you were curious about, or did you just want to see our collection?" Allison asks, wrapping her slim fingers around Laura's wrist and tugging her inside. 

"Both, if I'm being honest," Laura replies. "I could use a recommendation for a vibrator, actually." Once the door clicks shut, she lets herself look around the room. On first glance, nothing seems that strange. The room is crowded, but not cluttered. There are a few clothes lying on the floor and a few empty glasses scattered around and both of the tiny desks are littered with pens and pencils. The two beds have been pushed together underneath the tiny window and the covers are rumpled but not a total mess. 

Really, it doesn't look all that different from Laura's room. Until she looks a little closer. 

There's a bookshelf crammed into the corner and what first appears to be a bookend is actually a bright red dildo. There are a fluffy black pair of handcuffs sticking out from underneath the mattress and there's something dangling from the back of a chair that looks an awful lot like a blindfold. The more Laura looks, the more she finds and sure, she may not be a prude, but she's never seen this many toys in such a crammed space. 

For once, Stiles actually _wasn't_ exaggerating.

"That one has a crack in it, by the way," Allison says, pointing to the dildo on the bookshelf. "Seemed like a waste to just throw it away." 

"We've been collecting for awhile," Lydia says with a smirk, in response to the unsaid question sitting on Laura's lips. “If there's one thing we definitely know about, it's vibrators.” 

“What are you using right now?” Allison asks, crouching on the floor and pulling a large wooden chest out from underneath the bed.

“I have a rabbit vibe,” Laura says. “But the motor is starting to wear out.” Lydia pats the spot beside her and Laura hops up beside her. When she breathes in, she can smell perfume and shampoo. After another moment, Allison stands up, cradling the box in her arms.

"I made this in woodshop class in high school," she says, setting the heavy box on Laura's lap. "Got an A on it, actually." When she pulls the lid off, Laura's eyes bulge slightly. The inside smells slightly like latex and toy cleaner and is divided into multiple sections, each of which contains a different kind of sex toy. Allison sits down on Laura's left and removes the top layer of sections, revealing another layer dedicated exclusively to vibrators.

“Have you ever tried a wand?” Lydia asks, pointing to a large white vibrator with a power cord attached at the bottom. “They’re very powerful.” 

“Isn't it loud?” Laura asks. Her first vibrator, bought over the internet in eleventh grade using her mom's credit card, had been wall-powered and so loud that she couldn't use it whenever the dog was in the house or he'd never stop barking. "I kind of don't want the whole floor to know when I'm using it." 

“It's not that bad, actually,” Allison says, shoulder bumping against Laura's. “We’ve used ours a few times since we moved in and no one has put in a noise complaint.” When Laura glances up, Allison is smiling like she’s done nothing stranger than commenting about the weather. 

“Yet,” Lydia adds. When she leans into Laura’s space to point at a slim purple toy, some of her long red curls brush against Laura's cheek. “That one is good for your g-spot, but the batteries run out really quickly.” 

By the time they go through the pros and cons of each vibrator, Laura’s legs have fallen asleep under the weight of the box. There’s no doubt that Allison and Lydia know their stuff; they make Erica sound like a novice, something Laura didn’t think possible. Laura has actually decided on something to replace her worn out rabbit vibe and she’s mentally penciled in some time to visit a sex shop downtown that both Allison and Lydia have raved about multiple times in their long conversation. 

After what feels like hours, Laura passes the box back to Allison, wincing slightly as feeling returns to her legs.

"This was definitely better than reading reviews on the internet," she says. 

“Maybe a little less entertaining though,” Allison says, putting the box back together before setting it on the floor. "Is there anything else you're curious about?" 

“We could demonstrate how some of the things work,” Lydia adds casually, flipping her hair away from her face. “If you were interested.” 

It takes a few moments for Laura to recognize the statement as a proposition but when it clicks, her jaw drops slightly. She glances back and forth between the two of them, looking for any hint that the statement was meant to be a joke. There's not a hint of a smile on Lydia's face, but there's a look in her eyes that makes something stir in Laura's chest. Allison's lip is tucked between her teeth but when Laura looks at her, she smiles and her cheeks flush dark. 

“Aren’t you two together?” she asks.

“Primarily,” Allison says with a slight shrug, dimples popping back into her cheeks. “But not exclusively.”

“You don’t have to let us know right away,” Lydia says. Her bare knee knocks against Laura’s and for just a second, Laura lets herself follow the line of Lydia’s smooth, white leg to where it disappears under her pink robe. “Consider it a standing invitation.” 

“I don’t have any plans for the rest of the night,” Laura says. Part of her is certain that she's fallen asleep, that this is some weird vivid fever dream brought on by terrible cafeteria food. She sneaks her hand under her thigh and pinches hard enough to wince. 

“I mean, if you two aren’t busy,” she adds as the pain from the pinch begins to dull.

“Not at all.” Lydia’s hand drops onto Laura’s knee and squeezes, making a line of heat run up Laura’s leg. Allison crouches down to flip open the lid on the box and when she looks back up, Laura is struck both by the sheer length of her dark eyelashes and the brightness of her beaming grin. 

“So,” Allison says, standing back up and stepping between Laura's legs, “where do you want to start?”

&.

Laura wakes up to the sun in her eyes and the weight of someone's arm across her back.

It takes her a moment to actually move; her head is still swimming with drowsiness and every body in her muscle feels lax, like she's melted into the bed. Finally, after a few moments of flirting with going back to sleep, she manages to twist her head away from the wall, in order to see who's still lying in bed beside her. 

It's Allison. She's still asleep, facing Laura with her lips parted slightly and her hair dangling into her face. The blanket is pooled around her waist and the sun is playing over her bare torso. There's a strawberry colored hickie just above the curve of one of her breasts and even though Laura is way too tired to even think about sex, there's no denying the wave of heat that rushes through her at the sight. 

(She's not really sure how many orgasms they wrung out of each other last night. She lost count after her fourth and Allison and Lydia were still lazily making out when she fell asleep, so their own numbers were definitely higher than hers.)

"I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

"Me neither, to be honest," Laura answers, raising her head higher so that she can see Lydia. She's sitting at her desk, fully dressed, hair dangling in damp waves down her back. When she glances over at Laura, she laughs quietly. Laura doesn't blame her; she doesn't need a mirror to know that she probably looks like a hot mess.

"Ready to go again?" Lydia asks. 

"Maybe if you buy me coffee first," Laura groans, dropping her head back into the pillow. 

"Deal." Before Laura can even think up words for a reply, Lydia crosses the room and drops a kiss against her forehead. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. Don't bother getting dressed." There's a quick rustle and a jingle of keys before she shuts the door behind her. Allison mumbles something and scoots closer, fingers tightening on Laura's hip. Slowly, so that she doesn't wake Allison up, Laura slides her hand down her leg so that she can pinch herself again. 

It hurts like hell, but it doesn't wake her up. A grin spreads across her face and she burrows herself further into the pillow, intent on getting another few minutes of sleep before Lydia comes back with coffee. 

If last night was any indication, she's going to need all the energy she can get to keep up with the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
